


Story Challenge: Sexy No Jutsu To The Rescue!

by WritersObsession2002



Series: Naruto Story Challenges [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Human Trafficking, Naruto disguises as a girl, Story Challange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersObsession2002/pseuds/WritersObsession2002
Summary: A story challenge for those interested in writing it:Young women are disappearing in Konoha, and unfortunately none of the shinobi can find the criminals, nore are said criminals taking the kunoichi that Tsunade sends out to catch them red-handed. But then Tsunade remembers a certain Orioke no Jutsu creator. More details are inside.





	Story Challenge: Sexy No Jutsu To The Rescue!

**Plot:**

Kohona is a strong, but peaceful nation. However that doesn't mean that it's scum-free.

It has been brought to Tsunade's attention that there is a human-trafficking taking place. Specifically teenage girls and young women. Unfortunately, the bastards are clever when covering their tracks, so no one can get a solid lead on them.

There is a nightclub/bar that is suspected to be crime scene of few of the kidnapping, but any kunoichi that Tsunade sends out as bait always comeback alone. And without any new information.

Now it's been months, with more and more innocent women disappearing. Tsunade is at her wits end. It's obviously that the ringleader(s) are well informed, seeing as they recognize any and all kunoichi. And it seems like no normal _Henge no Jutsu_ can pull the wool over their eyes, either.

But when Tsunade starts to seriously consider asking for another nation's help, she is brilliantly (and perhaps painfully) reminded of Naruto's original _Orioke no Jutsu_ (sexy technique.)

True, Naruto is loud and impulsive. Yet if all the tales of him not only _successfully pranking_ the ANBU, but also _getting away with it..._ And as a _young child_ no less...Well, Naruto has a habit of making the impossible possible.

And honestly? He may be the only choice at this point.

**Rules:**

**1)** Despite the story involving around human trafficking, this is not to be a horror genre.

 **2)** Try to add some humour. Cause, come on, _Naruto is going undercover as a girl._ Think of all the possibilities with misunderstandings!

 **3)** This is _not_ a crack!fic.

 **3.5)** Try to keep all characters in character.

**Suggestions:**

***** Have the kidnapper(s) possess a seal or some sort of charm that allows them to see through _normal_ disguises. (Yet obvisously not Naruto's.)

 ***** Get a guy (not necessarily the kidnapper) to buy Naruto a drink (under the impression that he's a girl) and flirt with Naruto.

 ***** Make Naruto enter the men's bathroom (as a girl) out of habit, and have people in said bathroom.

 ***** Have the ringleader(s) sneaking the kidnapped girls out of Konoha with the help of some traitorous shinobi.

 ***** Some other story titles -aside from _Sexy No Jutsu To The_ _Rescue!-_ are: _Undercover, Like A Woman, Seeing Is Believing,_ and _This Bait Bites Back._

**_Please comment if you accept this challenge._ **


End file.
